Field of the Invention
The present application relates to selective deposition on a first surface of a substrate relative to a second surface. In addition, further processing can be used to subsequently deposit a different material on the second surface relative to the first.
Description of the Related Art
Selective deposition processes are needed in the semiconductor industry for making smaller and smaller structures.
Integrated circuits are currently manufactured by an elaborate process in which various layers of materials are sequentially constructed in a predetermined arrangement on a semiconductor substrate.
The predetermined arrangement of materials on a semiconductor substrate is often accomplished by deposition of a material over the entire substrate surface, followed by removal of the material from predetermined areas of the substrate, such as by deposition of a mask layer and subsequent selective etching process.
In certain cases, the number of steps involved in manufacturing an integrated surface on a substrate could be reduced by utilizing a selective deposition process, wherein a material is selectively deposited on a first surface relative to a second surface. It is well known that it is very difficult to achieve selective deposition by vapor deposition processes such as atomic layer deposition (ALD). Typically, long carbon chain self-assembled monolayers (SAMs) are used to guide film growth on selected surfaces.